


A Separate Peace

by Simplicissimus



Series: 我在这世上太孤独 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Seven years war, 七年战争, 历史向, 国设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 七年战争中关于英格兰与普鲁士的一切。标题意为“单独和解”，指战争中的结盟国单方面与敌对国签订停战协议。





	1. Chapter 1

我和基尔伯特就这样结盟了。

双双迈出议会大厅时，我俩尚能装模作样故作镇定，保持步伐丝毫不乱；大门在我们身后关上，两只充满渴望的手立刻牢牢紧握——紧到他蠢蠢欲动的脉搏直接窜入我的身体，一路撞进我疯狂鼓动的心房。一句刻意压抑以至于沙哑不堪的“跟我来”冲出喉头，我拉着他左奔右突，在我那恢弘宫殿的长廊上发足狂奔，闯入“彩绘室”[1]。我转身锁门一时大意，竟被他拦腰扛起；踉跄数步后，他将我一股脑儿扔进房间尽头的“国礼床”[2]，再像条饥渴的头狼一般敏捷跳将上来，还没等我除掉长靴，就一把掀起我繁琐笨重的外袍，拉下我的紧身长裤，随时准备埋首其中。我撑起身子，揪起他头顶一束银发，将他轻轻拉至眼前，双唇相抵前不忘揶揄他两句：“乡巴佬！你可晓得，这东西虽然叫‘床’，却不是拿来睡觉的。”

他倒是颇为较真，红晕顿时从双颊泛到耳根，先嘟哝了句“听弗朗西斯讲过”，才将我下唇一口咬住。我们的身体饱含激昂的喜悦纠缠不止，直到他环绕我脊背的双手轻佻划过发颤的脊柱，坚定向我臀后探去。我胡乱挣扎一阵，从意乱情迷的热浪中抽身而出，果断按住他不安分的手。

“……让你得逞那么多回，这次也该换我了吧。”

托那个西班牙佬家中出事的福，我和成年后的基尔伯特见了几回面，当即一拍即合，纵使此后兵戎相见，还是没扛住彼此惺惺相惜的诱惑，继而肆意跌入波澜壮阔的情爱漩涡。只不过每次他都猴急得紧，还跟在战场上似的，凭蛮力三下两下将我放倒，马不停蹄地攻城略地。他阅历比我浅得多，经验有限却干劲十足；我特别欢喜他情之所至时脸上浮起的那点儿单纯诚挚，就此心甘情愿配合他。而今我们立下盟誓，字面意义“互惠互助”——得意之余，我自然也想尝尝新鲜花样。

我话音刚落，他又盲目在我耳根印下两个灼热的吻，这才迟钝地对我的提议起了反应。他停下动作，微微拉开彼此的距离，噙满情欲的双眼闪闪发光，像圣爱德华王冠上最动人的红宝石。

“……你说，什么？”他像个孩童般奋力找回语言能力，我瞧着他茫然无措的可爱模样，感到自己的下体胀得更加难受了。

“我说这次换我上，好不好？”我含笑揉着他的脑袋，另一只手早已滑向他结实的腰部。

我温柔的触摸让他全身频频战栗，瞳孔涣散的血眸微微发亮。他愣愣地往后一退，稀里糊涂地点了点头：“……好。”

我顺势推了他一把，在他仰面躺倒的同时翻身将他压在身下，迅速除下他那早已挂在膝头的外裤，却一下子瞥见他蓦地紧闭双眼，竟是一副横心赴死的模样。我的心脏“砰砰”狂跳，几乎因他这副纯真的傻样而不能自已，只好不住告诫自己，他刚成年不久，那地方大概未经开垦，我得加倍小心对待才好。

“傻瓜，别怕啊。我们慢慢来，不会伤到你。”

他在微微点头的同时咬紧牙关，身体止不住地打颤，仿佛一下子从头狼变成了刚出生的狼崽。我顿时心头一软，于是强忍欲潮，先在他额前印下一吻，再不紧不慢对他已经抖成筛子的身体煽风点火。

他粗重的喘息在我全面而细致地挑逗之下，终于化作难以抑制的呻吟泻出唇齿。我面带笑意侧耳聆听，自觉准备妥当，便从容将一根手指塞入他的身体。他始终闭紧的双眼猛然张开，里头竟有泪水涌泉而出，一声求救般的疾呼卡在喉头，好似目睹美杜莎真容一般，身体僵硬有如顽石，整个人登时跃起——我还没反应过来发生了什么，脸上就结结实实地挨了一拳。

“……基尔伯特！”

我吃痛地大叫，迅速从他身上跳开，匪夷所思地盯着眼前的人。他自己也是副大吃一惊的模样，浑身还在发抖，瞪大的红眼生生憋住聚在眼角的泪珠。有粘稠液体顺着我的鼻孔流出，当即被我懊恼地抬手擦掉。如此扫兴的场面我绝不会有意逗留，换做往常，我大约早就下床摔门而走了。可他惶惑的眼神带着歉意，竟让我一时无法挪动身体。我们就这样尴尬地僵持了相当长一段时间，直到他尽可能快地恢复平静，迫不及待地开口道：“……对不起，亚瑟。原本这次是你，我就以为……可我还是做不到……亚瑟，我知道这太扫兴了……我很抱歉！”

没错，被他这么一搞，我眼下确实兴致全无。可我的心莫名像被火枪击中似的难受，不愿看见他如此狼狈的模样，不愿就这么一言不发地离他而去。

“……没关系，基尔伯特。告诉我这是怎么回事。”

红晕重新占据那对平日里缺乏血色的双颊，他惊慌失措地张了张口，继而垂下了脑袋。他不愿说，我没道理逼他。

“那没事了。你不喜欢，本该早点跟我讲。我们按照从前的方式来，不也挺好吗？”我试探着伸出手，安抚地轻拍他的肩膀两下，这才跳下床，整理好衣饰，犹豫片刻，还是回头看了他一眼：“我在门外等你。我们还有晚宴要赴呢，来吧。”

我尽量无所谓地冲他笑笑，表示自己十分大度，对刚才令人难堪的场面毫不介意。见他依旧沉默不语，我便识趣地转身离开。刚迈出两步，就听见他急急忙忙开口说道：“……你知道我从前在菲利克斯家吃了败仗，把家底给赔了进去……”

我知道。那时我俩都是少年，他同波罗的海的那两位强人缠斗不休时，我还出手帮过他几回。他后来彻底落败，就给人家当了家仆。几百年以后再见，他已经变成自立门户的大人了。

“……菲利克斯恨我入骨，当年我在他家中，他不时会……搞点恶作剧，来惩罚我……”

我在原地站定，慢慢转过身。这不可能。当初的他即便好勇斗狠，却还是个孩子。

“那是些，呃，很恶毒的把戏……我一反抗，他就将我绑起来再继续……他和托里斯那时候都很强壮，我打不过他们……”

“听着，基尔伯特……”

“从那以后，我就有些不太对劲。一旦被人压制，就会失去自控力……方才你在我身上，我很害怕……”

“基尔伯特，我并不是一定要……”

“可是亚瑟！”他毫不犹豫地打断我，抬起头时目光炯炯，仿佛要努力证明什么似的与我对视，“我喜欢你，真心想与你做这事！我以为自己会因此放松一些……弄伤了你，我真的很抱歉！”

够了。够了。那粒火药留在我心间，梗得我胸口发疼。我大步走回床边，纵身跃上床头，将他一把抱住。

“蠢货。刚才不是说了，我们就按照以前的方式来。同你做这事，我也很喜欢。”

那晚宴会开始之前，在这个中古历任英格兰国王的寝宫中，我们“按照以前的方式”，又来了一次。兴致很快便回来了，压根儿不用刻意去找。我很惊奇，他在这方面明明是个笨手笨脚的稚子，却就是能轻易激起我深埋体内的滔天热浪。不远处的西敏寺钟声长鸣，携带无端令人感动的韵律源源不断传入耳膜，每一下都在应合他撞向我灵魂的节奏。然后世界重新陷入静默，他的热流一下子涌入我摇摇欲坠的肉身，我猛地仰起头来，含泪注视床头墙壁上忏悔者爱德华的凄苦面容。他悲悯的眼神就那样落在我俩不分彼此的躯体之上，似乎正向我传达永远无人能够破解的密语。

1756年的《西敏条约》，原本是为英普两国在风雨欲来的欧洲大陆保持中立而订。我和基尔伯特彼此约定，相互捍卫双方在大陆上的利益和国土完整。我们在伦敦结盟的消息却不胫而走，不可思议地引发了颠覆旧大陆秩序的“外交革命”。与我在海外交战一年有余的弗朗西斯大惊失色，毫不犹豫地接受了罗德里赫的拉拢，紧锣密鼓在凡尔赛签约；俄国佬得知基尔伯特与我结盟，随即强硬拒绝英俄双方续约在即的各项协定。失去对布拉金斯基的影响力后，我实在难以给东普鲁士波罗的海沿岸的领地做保。基尔伯特回国后马上发现，他已经被三个满怀恶意的邻居孤立起来，尤其是东边的两位，此时正磨刀霍霍，紧盯他本就稀稀落落的可怜国土。这个我行我素的犟种自然不会坐以待毙——为了争分夺秒与奥地利达成单独和解，他采用了最具个人风格的那套方式。同年8月底，普鲁士军队进入萨克森。欧洲大陆上长达七年的征战就此拉开帷幕。

 

[1]西敏宫中的Painted Chamber，原名“国王室”（King’s Chamber），由亨利三世建造，其前身据传是“忏悔者爱德华”（即圣爱德华）去世的房间。因墙壁上画有圣经人物彩绘而得名，1834年毁于火灾。

[2]“彩绘室”中曾设有“国礼床”（State Bed），在中世纪传统中，国王在床上接见贵宾。此礼仪后来为路易十四发扬光大，成为欧洲宫廷正统礼仪。


	2. Chapter 2

亲爱的亚瑟：

没有征求你的意见就擅自开战，我很抱歉。但如果这么做能逼罗德里赫单独与我议和，你的汉诺威就能守覆盂之安。你若能说服荷兰与丹麦出力，局势将对我方大为有利。

附言：你寄来的支票是什么意思？我为我们的联盟而战，不是为了你的钱。派你的陆军来，派你的舰队来。

你真诚的

基尔

-

亲爱的基尔伯特：

见信好。祝贺你在罗泊西茨取得大捷。北美战况吃紧，恕我无法腾出人手支援。那笔钱随你处置，你家的战士总要吃饭。别耍性子，没人和钱过不去。

此外，荷兰佬被青蛙[1]收买了，丹麦佬是胆小鬼，忌惮那只北极熊。这两个家伙已经没有指望。小心瑞典。

祝你平安

亚瑟

-

亲爱的亚瑟：

你对瑞典的看法是对的，乌克森谢纳占领了波美拉尼亚。罗德里赫占领了西里西亚。天杀的俄罗佬也积极进攻，你的舰队不来，东普鲁士可能失守。为了避免西线最后的补给通道被敌人彻底切断，你的汉诺威军团加强兵力迫在眉睫。请速速派遣三千骑兵与六千步兵支援。

又及：你家的政府如今怎么乱作一团？别便宜了弗朗西斯！

你真诚的

基尔

-

亲爱的基尔伯特：

对于最近的德国战局，我衷心感到遗憾。法国佬十分难缠，如你所见，内忧外困之下，我难以调开兵力。相信我，欧洲战场对我而言至关重要。等我一从北美脱身，就尽快给你答复。

附言：听说你最近跑了一趟凡尔赛？我不希望得知你单方面与青蛙媾和的消息。保重！

亚瑟

- 

亚瑟：

去你妈的的单独媾和。

汉诺威丢了，兵力不够，根本保不住。伊丽莎白那婆娘攻下柏林，向我开出天价赎金。你的臭钱终于派上了用场！可是该死的，你的援军究竟什么时候来？！

基尔

-

亲爱的基尔伯特：

我正在重整汉诺威部队，请稍安勿躁。我们需要尽快见面。

祝好

亚瑟

 

[1]英语俚语“Frog”，指法国人。


	3. Chapter 3

我手中握着三份文件，一份是基尔伯特刚在罗斯巴赫与洛伊藤奇迹般以少胜多的捷报，一份是他不久前寄来的最新信件，里面只有一句话：“操你的亚瑟·柯克兰！”

我叹了口气，把希望全寄托在最后一份文件上。那是国会刚刚批准的新《英普协定》，包含资助和出兵增援普鲁士的正式条款。这份材料，我怀着对他身处绝境的万分担忧，心急火燎地等了整整一年。只需服侍专制君主一人的基尔伯特始终无法理解，我的内阁因为这份盟约经历了多少次重组，我的议会政治需要多长时间的周旋，才能最终定夺如此重大的议案。

可我并不怪他。我欣赏他的勇往无前，也体恤他的直言骨鲠。纵使我们个性如此相异，始作俑者却是如出一辙对孤独的畏惧。这使我们的冒险有了共同的根基，我不愿将这宝贵根基就此断送。我不愿我们当中任何一方背弃另一方，与敌人单独议和。我必须亲自去大陆一趟。

节礼日那天我盛装拜访，在休整期间的军营寻到基尔伯特的踪影。在那布置简朴的军帐内，我看到他正蜷在行军床上合衣而憩。我往床边的小凳上一坐，安静观察他令人着迷的睡颜。他的眼眶底下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，孤高的眉头在梦中依旧微微皱起，我带着柔情凝视半晌，还是情不自禁地伸出手，想要轻轻抚平那处惊心动魄的褶皱。他睁开眼，一见是我，便一骨碌坐起。

“部落里最勇敢的新教斗士，你好哇。罗斯巴赫与洛伊藤，精彩绝伦，恭喜了。”

我怕仍旧处在气头上的基尔伯特冲口而出什么难听的问候语，便抢先开了口。“新教捍卫者”是双方进行战争宣传时使用的称号，不论是我还是基尔伯特，可没有一点儿将其当真。我以为他至少会反讥一句，不过冬季那两场足以名垂青史的战役带来的振奋，或许对他常年征战的内心有着奇异的镇定作用，因此我从他眼中看不到一点儿怨怼。

“……谢谢你，亚瑟。我没想到你会来。你好吗？”他抬起左手揉揉眼睛，抓抓脑袋，看上去比我还要尴尬。

“还行，就是想你。”我望着他温顺而略显不自在的模样，心底传出一阵快活的回声。

“我也想你，真的。”他说完这话，就欺身向前，用一个略带犹疑的甜蜜深吻，向我证实他的思念。

相互搂抱着跌进小小行军床的一刻，我胸中涌起一股陌生而强烈的热流。这感觉似乎已经离开我很长时间了，久到我几乎快要忘掉它的名字。不过此刻它重新回到体内，身处这战场一隅的逼仄军帐中，我的心却如同磅礴于天地之间。我知道这意味着什么——可我因敬畏这情感，已多年不曾为此开口。

我带着全然的忠诚注视他逐渐泛红的俊脸，“再试一回，可以吗？”——“彩绘室事件”以来，我头一次这么问他。

基尔伯特认真地点点头。他从不拒绝我的邀请。我欢欣鼓舞的双唇爬过他的鬓角、他的锁骨和他早已赤裸的胸膛。那上面新旧疤痕狰狞交错，令人揪心。那具身躯倒是维持着生机勃勃的活力，宛若泰晤士河边上野蛮生长的护堤林。我满怀深情地逗弄他的性器，直至彼此完全坠入欲望的长河。重新咬住他的下唇，我将右手食指缓缓探入他早已被情欲淹没的火热身体。

整具身躯在那一刻完全绷紧，却没有像两年前那样瞬间失控。他微张着嘴，急促而均匀地吸气吐气，努力稳住定然是十分慌张的情绪。我将一切看在眼里，动情于他无条件的顺从，一边抚摸他汗湿的前额，一边轻轻塞入第二根手指，并循序渐进，开始细细探索他迷人的身体。

“亚瑟！嗯……亚瑟……”他在体内刺激带来的慌乱中轻呼我的名字，脑袋微微扬起，我贴上他的脸，微笑着咽下他的一连串呻吟，将第三根手指埋进他体内。他双眼紧闭，颈子僵直，喉头发出轻微的“呼噜”声，却始终没有展现出任何反抗的意图。我小心翼翼地动了动手指，只觉他浑身猛地一绷，长吁出一股不知是出于愉悦或恐惧的叹息——我的内心”哐当“一声，再次变得格外柔软而善感。

这样不行。恐惧的那部分，在我们的关系中不该存在——我的心跳得比任何时候都要动情，我已经拿定了主意。

我手上动作不停，同时低头亲吻他滚烫的耳垂，用连我自己都没听过的低沉嗓音对着那里呢喃：“我给你带了圣诞礼物。猜猜是什么？”

“是什么，亚瑟……”

他微微张大失焦的双眼，全身痉挛不已，就像松柏迎来冬日第一场寒风。我知道他正竭尽全力放松自己，此时压根儿说不出一句完整的话。我在他快速颤动的睫毛上印下一个湿漉漉的吻，那对银色的蝶翅于是抖得更厉害了。

“我给你带来原先承诺的六十七万英镑，也就是足足四百万德国克朗……”

他的脸如炉火般滚烫，原本苍白的皮肤已经烧成了可爱的玫瑰色。我感受着他体内不由自主的律动，满意地缓缓抽出手指。

“你要的九千士兵，精锐部队，英国人，不是汉诺威人……”

他向来薄情的嘴唇张得老大，火热的身子一下子弹起。我轻轻按住他的胸膛温和抚慰，他便剧烈地喘息着重新躺好。

“以及……”他来势汹汹的高烧似乎传染了我，让我的脑袋热得快要炸开；我深深注视他朦胧的眼底，然后再度凑近他通红的耳廓，“……我对你的爱情。”

直起身体的时候我瞥见他瞬间放大的瞳孔，可我还来不及欣赏里头泛起的壮阔波澜，就情难自禁地叹息着闭上了双眼。我进入了他。

他接纳了我，我们完成了全面的结盟。

我把脸贴上他剧烈起伏的胸口，竟被这一认知弄得有些鼻酸，一时感慨万千。他为我而解开心结，我则爱上了他。前者无疑令人感动，而后者……虽让我在欣慰之余隐隐感到不安，可我当即对自己保证，放心好了，我绝不会因此丧命。


	4. Chapter 4

不管是法国人还是奥地利人，抑或是基尔伯特和我，都没有料到这场鏖战居然会进行得如此旷日持久。殖民地战场的局势往后两年内有所扭转，1759年更是成了我的 _annus mirabilis_ [1] _。_ 这一整年，我家中捷报的铃声频频响起，弗朗西斯从海外所有战场全面败退。与之形成对照的是基尔伯特的德国战场，尽管有重整后的汉诺威军团和我的英国派遣部队与他并肩战斗，多线作战的压力还是让他经历了性命攸关的几次惨败。由于那个法国无赖发动了进攻英国本土的跨海攻势，我始终没法抽出舰队派往普鲁士早已失守的波罗的海。

战争的间隙我们历尽困难，争取见了若干次面，除了将巨大的压力发泄到床上，心力交瘁的彼此也找不到别的事情可做。他呼吸沉重地趴在我身上，盈满笑意的眼底泛出幽幽的火光：“一旦俄国兵和小少爷会师，我就会被碾成齑粉。”不知道为什么，这么悲观的见解反而令他情绪高涨，放光的容颜就像顽童期待圣诞节的清晨。我默然望着他被交织的欲望与愤怒扭曲的英俊面孔，一时间竟感到心惊肉跳。就是在那个时候，我第一次意识到基尔伯特灵魂中与生俱来的不均衡性——他竟认为事情只有滑向最糟，才可能变得更好；此人身上承载着我所不能读懂的重重矛盾，我的心在默默哀叹，这个与我结合的灵魂无限趋向自我毁灭。而我又该如何帮他？我努力忽略心底突如其来的恐慌，将身上的人死死搂进怀中——我该如何把自己那审慎的天性，通过彼此的交合，植入他内心深处永不停歇的风暴之中？

1762年，安东尼奥无视我的严正警告，和狗急跳墙的弗朗西斯勾结，将联军耀武扬威地开入佩德罗家。为了捍卫英国在整个地中海和大西洋东岸的利益，我不得不再度对基尔伯特食言，把原本预备派往德国的部队调至葡萄牙。国防债务因为新战场的开辟呈火箭筒式飙升，我还推迟了那年普鲁士津贴的付款期限。就在我运筹帷幄，于伊比利亚半岛指挥焦土拉锯战期间，基尔伯特神出鬼没地爬上了我泊在比斯开湾的军舰。

“亚瑟·柯克兰！”他身披战袍，来势汹汹，宛如玛尔斯从天而降，粗鲁推开我身边的参谋和士兵，恼羞成怒地来到我的面前，“两面三刀的混蛋！”

我连忙挥了挥手，全员迅速退出船舱，霎时间整个房间内只剩我二人。

“基尔伯特，你要明白……”

“住口！”他凶狠地推了我一个趔趄，搞得我往后踉跄几步，大惊失色地抬头看他——自我们结盟以来，这是他第一次对我动粗，“‘基尔伯特，我抽不开身’，‘基尔伯特，我要是大量征兵，就没人经商了’，‘基尔伯特，我战局紧张，没法给你派舰队’……”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着我的语调，连我那蹩脚德语中的英式口音都被他把握得很准，“我他妈快被俄国佬的熊掌拍扁在地，也得不到你的部队支援；佩德罗家刚被侵犯，你的军队集结得倒是够快！”

“基尔伯特！”我被他最后这句话里的暗示气的浑身发抖，委屈得大叫出声，一把捉住他在我胸前指指点点的左手，“别他妈信口开河！你明明知道，我与佩德罗结的是攻守同盟，我不能让他被西班牙佬给吃了！”

“那么我呢？我当初同你签的究竟是什么鬼协定啊？！规定你来为我收尸吗？”

“你胡说些什么……我怎么可能任由你被那些杂种杀掉？”

“那你承诺的增援陆军呢？你了不起的海上舰队呢？你给佩德罗的兵力甚是充足，为什么对我就如此吝啬！”

“我对你吝啬？”他方才质疑我对他的感情，已经十分令人难堪；这下他倒还质疑起我的品格来了……我只觉一阵急火攻心，便猛地甩开他的手，嗓门也开始变大：“基尔伯特！我对你吝啬？我难道没有每年按时付钱吗？这些年来我给你的钱，难道不比我给史上任何盟友都多得多吗？”

“你以为本大爷稀罕那些钱！”他恶狠狠地冲我迈近一步，一把揪起我的制服领口：“等我被那几个人分尸，你的臭铜板还顶个屁用！”

“你以为你丢掉的那些领土对我就有用？！”我被他扯得喘不过气，晕头晕脑地大吼出声，然后马上后了悔。钳制我衣领的双手立刻松开了，他像不认识我似的往后退了两步，眼角顿时泛红，却强迫自己露出让人见了悲从中来的惨淡笑意。

“没错，柯克兰。我一直知道，普鲁士的国土没本事为你打开财路，葡萄牙的海域却是你最重要的商贸关口。你选择放弃德国战场，集中火力保全葡萄牙，实在是相当明智的战略部署。可难道不是你亲口对我说，‘北美是在德国战场赢来的’[2]吗？这一度让我以为，就算你对我的忠诚并不领情，恐怕也会念及我半分苦劳吧……”

“基尔伯特！别这样，我对你真的……”我见他突然如此平静，顿时慌了神，这才心乱如麻地开口，却马上被重新凑上来的他用一根手指轻轻抵住嘴唇。

“没关系，亚瑟。好在你我尚存一纸协定。今年的款项到账已比约定迟了许多，你最好别再拖延——你瞧，我真是蠢透了，才会以为这世上还有比白纸黑字更值得信任的东西。”

丢下这一席叫人心碎欲绝的话，他竟还能沉着地吻吻我的额头，这才故作坚强地转身离去，略微蹒跚的步伐却出卖了他表面的镇定——我呆呆望着他离去的背影，无知无觉地摇了摇头。不，蹒跚只因这是我的舰船，而他毕竟不谙水性。

 

[1]拉丁文，“奇迹年”。

[2]这是英国重要政治家老威廉·皮特的原话。皮特在七年战争期间两次出任国务卿，事实上直接领导内阁，对整个战局影响巨大。腓特烈二世亦对此人褒扬有嘉。


	5. Chapter 5

那笔令人伤心的欠款，基尔伯特离去之后我马上就向荷兰举债，以最快速度给他补上。然而西班牙参战只是那一年接踵而来戏剧性事件的头一桩。一向性格莫测的布拉金斯基，在那个对基尔伯特而言不吝是最残酷的寒冬，出人意料地宣布停火，摆出一副至诚至敬的和谈嘴脸。由于双方交战，柏林和圣彼得堡的外交渠道已经断裂，此二人间最初的协调还得由我的信使来完成——我和俄国人之间从未开战，理论上还维持着盟友的关系。

不管怎样，这一奇迹般的喜讯使我为基尔伯特的处境大松一口气，而且好事成双，精疲力竭的弗朗西斯也终于放下身段，主动向我示好，试图寻求达成和解的条件。我马上去信基尔伯特，洋洋洒洒表达了数千字的关切，一并附上法国人的协议草案。弗朗西斯霸占普鲁士的莱茵兰省份数年，我已经在草案中明确要求法国人将那些领地尽数归还基尔伯特。

“他同意有关普鲁士领土的条款之前，我不会跟你单独签订停战协议。”

我在杜伊勒里宫桔园的树荫下停住脚步，第一百万次向纠缠不休的法国佬阐明立场。

“瞧瞧，你瞧瞧！这次竟愿意做个忠贞的小人儿……可为什么对我，你就总是那样心狠手辣蛮不讲理呢？”弗朗西斯佯装痛心疾首地叹了口气，可就算一身华服加上夸张的神情，终究也难掩其令人丧气的倦容。我知道他对我占领加拿大和印度一定心怀不甘，却早已和我一样无心恋战。然而基尔伯特的答复迟迟不到，我和弗朗西斯的和谈眼看就要这么无限期搁置下去了。

“要人对你尽忠？也不瞧瞧你自己是个如何阴险狡诈的货色。”我没好气地噎回去，为基尔伯特近来音信全无感到心烦意乱——这事有些蹊跷，明明俄国人突然止戈，基尔伯特的困难应该大有缓解才对。

我和老对手的嘴仗还未正式打响，就有弗朗西斯的人来报，说布拉金斯基派来信使，想就普俄和谈一事征求我的意见。我名义上同时是此二人的盟友，勉强算个中间人，俄国人此举合乎礼仪。弗朗西斯安排我与信使在宫中一间精致小巧的会客厅中见面，打点好一切之后便将我抛下，飞快溜回奢华的凡尔赛逍遥避世去了。纵使他在海外战场被我打的一败涂地，凡尔赛宫的夜夜笙歌依旧不容间断。

我和俄国信使的会谈很快就结束了，无非是由我重申自己希望尽快停战以及捍卫普鲁士领土完整的心愿，他负责记录汇报而已。既然弗朗西斯事实上已经偃旗息鼓，那之后我便回了伦敦，基尔伯特关于英法停战协定的评论也在那年春天姗姗来迟：

 

亲爱的亚瑟：

衷心感谢你寄来的草案。对于涉及普鲁士的条款，我有如下要求：

第一，法国需从德国战场全面撤军，无条件立即归还其占领的普鲁士领土，包括莱茵兰的韦塞尔和低地的戈尔登；

第二，法国需承诺在继续进行的德国战争中保持绝对中立，绝不以任何形式（军队、物资等）为他的盟友提供战斗支持；

第三，英国需保证，在法国完成上述规定之前，不与其单独签订停战条约；

第四，英国需为普鲁士继续提供战斗资金支持，直到后者也与所有对手达成停战协定为止。

你真诚的

基尔伯特

 

望着这封口气冰冷而隐含狂妄的来信，我因了和平在即而轻快欢腾的心再度落入深渊。信中提及的前两条要求是我本人加入草案的，基尔伯特表示赞同，并无问题；然而这后两条……使我产生了一种隐约的不安，觉得他大概打算无视我促成停战的决心，准备把战争无休止进行下去了。而我不明白的是，向来精明的他为何一下子变得如此没有眼色，提出这类明知我决不可能同意的条件？须知鉴于他目前的处境，原本压根没有资格对弗朗西斯作出任何要求，更不用说对无条件照顾他后背的我了。

他难道还因为我援助佩德罗一事耿耿于怀，故意用胡闹的方式给我难堪？这简直太不明智了。对我与弗朗西斯的和谈从中作梗，于他一点儿好处都没有。他难道不明白，一旦英法达成停战协议，我就能够抽出更多精力帮他解除重围了啊。

噩耗在那个原本应该恢复明媚的春天接踵而至。我驻圣彼得堡的使节密件来报，说基尔伯特终日留在布拉金斯基那里，正与俄罗佬热火朝天地合谋瓜分丹麦和奥地利。我捏着使节来信，气得浑身发抖，整个人竟一下子虚脱般跌入椅中。

原来我尽其所能为他谋求的那个和平，人家根本就不想要。

原来基尔伯特在英法和谈中不惜捅我一刀，是因为他刚巴结上那个西伯利亚的野蛮人，就毫不犹豫地把我一脚踢开……不，他还没有将我弃如敝履，他的算盘打得比这更响——这家伙居然想拿我的钱，去支持他侵略别人的狼子野心！基督在上，我不顾一切爱上的那个人，才真正是个两面三刀的白眼狼！


	6. Chapter 6

我重新踏上满目疮痍的日耳曼大地，发现俄国军队果然已经从普鲁士的国土上全面撤出。从柏林辗转至柯尼斯堡，我都没有找着基尔伯特的踪影。我强压内心的愤懑，径直北上，来到圣彼得堡。我懒得向俄国佬发出正式拜访通报，就假扮成宫廷侍卫，趁着夜幕初降，偷偷潜入他那座新近落成、从头到脚都浮夸至极的宫殿[1]。在基尔伯特与布拉金斯基的议事厅门口蹲了许久，一见那个熟悉的身影跨出房门，我就将他一把拉到角落里一副骑士铠甲背后。

“亚瑟！”他毫不掩饰地露出惊讶的神情，本能地举目四顾，就好像当年刚开始与我偷情的时候，总担心被什么不相干的人撞见。

“别说话！跟我来。”我拽着他的手臂，将他拖至走廊尽头的一处小厅，转身拴好房门。他倒是没做任何抵抗，还如同在自己家中一般，径自往刺绣长椅上一坐，吊儿郎当地翘起了腿。

“亚瑟，可别说，这副扮相还真适合你！”他脸上挂着讥讽的微笑，令人难过的是，从他眼中我看不到一丁点儿往日的情谊。

“基尔伯特！多日不见，我以为你还躲在柏林城的废墟底下哭鼻子，不想你竟过得如此逍遥快活！”我被他满不在乎的模样激得难以自控，把原先准备好的种种问题完全抛在脑后。

“托你的福，我在欧洲大陆上搞得自己四面楚歌，伊万那家伙同意拉我一把，我没理由不领情。”

这个大傻瓜，说的倒是轻巧。布拉金斯基从不做没有回报的买卖，他要是当真对你无欲无求，我情愿去舔弗朗西斯的鞋底！

“托我的福？亏你说得出口！倒是因为你，我和弗朗西斯的和谈一直拖到现在还没有着落，你这朝三暮四的小杂种却一心想着打仗！”一想到基尔伯特可能与肮脏自私的俄国佬单独媾和，我就再也无法顾及风度，污言秽语止不住地冲口而出：“真是初生牛犊不怕虎，连布拉金斯基的屁股你也敢去摸！还痴心妄想着瓜分奥地利呢，和俄国佬一起搞小动作，到最后怎么死都不知道！”

我的恶语相向到底对他起了点作用。他慢吞吞起身，踱至我身前，伸手轻轻拂过我因为妒忌和愤怒而火辣辣发疼的面颊。

“亚瑟，别把旁人说得跟你一样不堪。我要是一直傻乎乎跟着你鬼混，到头来才会真正死得难看。”

他冲我扯出一个并不由衷的笑容，缓缓凑近我，直到我们鼻尖顶着鼻尖，彼此呼吸颤抖，几乎快要达成一个昔日般深情的吻。他随后将什么东西塞进我手中，在那令人悲伤的暧昧氛围下，我被他残忍地一把推开。我还没反应过来要为这样的冒犯而动怒，就迫不及待地展开他给我的那张纸，一目十行地往下读。在我意识到上面写的究竟是什么之后，全身上下渐渐被一股凉飕飕的寒气包围。

那是当初与我在巴黎皇宫会面的俄国信使写给布拉金斯基的汇报函。基尔伯特不懂俄语，俄国佬给他的是这封信的法语翻译件。只是……只是我从未如信中所说，承认自己支持俄军继续占领东普鲁士——我从未要求普鲁士向俄国割地议和，也从未建议俄国人用武力迫使基尔伯特开展和谈。原来那次会面只是个幌子，俄国佬压根儿就不想从我这里征求任何意见——这不过是他离间我和基尔伯特的滔天骗局。难怪基尔伯特在给我的上一封信件中口气冷淡，漫天要价，他其实压根儿没打算再指望我了！

我咬牙切齿地抬起头，没有意识到自己连说话声音都在发抖：“基尔伯特，你的脑子也被炮火轰没了吗……”我冲他摇晃着手中的信笺，强忍将其一把扔到他脸上的冲动，“你光用脚趾头都能想到，我绝不可能提出上面那些对你不利的要求！难道……难道你竟情愿听任俄国佬的满纸胡言，也……不愿相信我？”

我失魂落魄地往身后的扶手椅里一坐，纵使脑袋疼得无法运转，却还是没有胸口某个部位的疼痛来得厉害。我不知道这出荒唐的闹剧中究竟哪一点让我更不好受，是被布拉金斯基当成猴来耍，还是基尔伯特到头来竟然对我不抱信任。

一声叹息从我头顶传来。他就站在我面前，居高临下地凝视我崩溃的模样。我无助地看着他蹲下身来，就像从前我俩无比要好的日子里常有的那样，他拉起我剧烈颤抖的右手，颇为绅士地对着手背呵了口气：“亲爱的亚瑟，布拉金斯基是什么样的人，用不着你来提醒我。可我不明白，在这六年来对我层出不穷地虚与委蛇之后，你怎么还天真地认为我该相信你？”他见我猛地抬起头来，便安抚地捏了捏我的手，让我等他把话说完，“……你不辞辛劳跑到这儿来，指着鼻子骂我朝三暮四……可你难道忘了，当初我对你死心塌地时，你是如何回报我的？”

我竟不知道他是什么时候离开的，等我回过神来，房间里已经只剩我一人了。我踉踉跄跄地站起身来，觉得整个世界天旋地转，俄国人金碧辉煌的宫殿像个深不可测的漩涡，将我轻飘飘的身体彻底席卷。我花了很长时间才昏头昏脑地找到迷宫的出口。

布拉金斯基幽灵似的身影就伫立在宫殿前门的暗夜迷雾中。我装作没有看见他，加快脚步离开那层地狱。他大步跟上我，与我并肩而走，饶有兴致地上下打量我，全方位欣赏我此刻可悲的丧气样。

“没想到你这么中意我的近卫队制服，改天我派人给你送一套过去，改良的新款，你觉得怎么样？”

“滚开！”我咬紧牙关，没有停下步伐，用尽全力克制自己，不想孤身一人在他的地盘上引发冲突。

“瞧瞧这脾气……你大老远地跑到我家中来，就为了把老相好弄哭吗？方才在长廊上，他被我撞见哭花了脸。我从前还不知道，小基尔原来是个爱哭鬼！他读完我给的那封信，还不是旋即一个人躲进房间，哭得像个不懂事的小娃娃！等他从屋里出来，我求他帮我去夺荷尔施泰因，他二话没说就同意了……我看现在就算让他立刻同你分手、与我结盟，他应该也不会有丝毫犹豫……”

我猛地停下步子。俄国佬是故意的，他想激得我挥拳招呼那颗大鼻子，这样他就有理由将我揍得爬不起来。可就算确实恨得牙痒痒，我也不会遂了这杂种的意。涅瓦河畔的劲风刮得我寒透心房，我毫无来由地想，基尔伯特他那么怕冷，怎么会乐意呆在这种鬼地方？

“伊万，全世界都被你玩弄于掌心，是不是这样？然而这里，”正色面对高我一头的俄国人，我伸出戴着手套的食指，轻轻点了点对方壮实的胸膛，“……这里和而今而后所有的日子那样，注定一无所有。”

我转身迎上如同刀片般切开面颊的寒风，头也不回地离开那片怪兽般盘踞四方的宫殿群巨大的阴影——俄国人没有再次跟上来。

 

[1]冬宫，建成于1962年。


	7. Chapter 7

我浑浑噩噩回到家中，按照基尔伯特信上四点要求中的前两条与法国人展开谈判。彻底平静下来之后，我写信告诉基尔伯特，他在莱茵兰的省份我将如约守护，但不会为任何侵略奥地利或丹麦的军事行动买单。不出意外，他没有回信。

尽管那年冬天俄国人完全退出了战争，基尔伯特到头来也没有与布拉金斯基结盟。我不知道他是否已经发现那家伙下流的离间信另有蹊跷——而我给他写的每一封信都仿佛石沉大海，得不到任何回音。

弗朗西斯在我的坚持下同意从普鲁士撤军并保持中立，却还是死性不改，给我与基尔伯特已经降至冰点的关系雪上加霜，狠狠摆了我一道。整个冬季，他找出各种借口故意拖延撤军时间，为的是等待罗德里赫的军队北上开进莱茵兰；每个人心里都清楚，苦战至此的基尔伯特已经没有充足兵力可以快速调往这些地处偏远的省份，这意味着一旦法国人退出，奥地利人就会霸占这片土地。

我在这头为此事焦头烂额，甚至第一时间接洽荷兰人，准备迫使他们代替原主，派兵先行开入莱茵兰，再从容等待普军到来；基尔伯特早已一如既往地灵活应对，马上占领了离他驻军距离较近的几个奥地利城市作为筹码。真是个机灵鬼，我在心中暗暗赞叹——他的缓兵之计为我争取了一定时间。我匆匆找来弗朗西斯，答应在魁北克渔业和加勒比海域作出妥协——把原本由英军占领的圣卢西亚和马提尼克还给法国人，把哈瓦那还给西班牙人——代价是弗朗西斯必须给他的盟友罗德里赫施加压力，让其立刻与基尔伯特达成停战和解，别再打莱茵兰的主意。

完成这一切之后，我给基尔伯特写了一封长信，表明心迹之余，告诉他罗德里赫已经同意和解并维持战前状态；只要普军答应撤出萨克森，奥军就会归还西里西亚。我还是没能得到任何答复，不过这一次，他总算用行动尊重了我从中斡旋的不懈努力——普军和奥军先后有序撤离了原先占领的对方地盘。再过了没多久，普鲁士在战争中被夺走的最后一部分领土韦塞尔和戈尔登也重新回到基尔伯特手中。

1763年2月，我和基尔伯特分头与自己的对手签订了停战协议：英法《巴黎和约》和普奥《胡贝图斯堡条约》。为了捍卫当年与基尔伯特立下的誓言，我放弃了自己在西印度群岛的既得利益，我的政府频临破产——而整个结局最令人感到难过的地方在于，我们当初结盟的目的，就是最大限度地避免战争、避免利益损失，以及最终——避免单方面与我们的敌人媾和。

签约当天夜里，我独自乘马车离开弗朗西斯的晚宴，准备连夜赶回英国。透过车厢上的小窗，我看见灯火辉煌的凡尔赛上空亮起令人目眩的烟火，这意味着整个欧洲大陆周而复始的灾难宿命迎来又一次注定转瞬即逝的短暂和平。离开凡尔赛之后，前路陷入一片漆黑，马车颠簸驶向北方的海港。没有人会在意我与那个人引爆了战火、又几乎被战火吞噬的爱情——熊熊火光熄灭之后，也没有人为我们点灯，照亮漫漫寒夜中通往彼此孤独心灵的路。

 

**后记：**

原参本文（本已窗）。文中那封臭名昭著的离间信在历史上真实存在，这封信记录的是时任英国首相的比特伯爵约翰·斯图亚特与俄国大使伽里津之间关于德国战局处理意见的密谈。沙皇彼得三世收到伽里津的来信后，马上将令人其翻译成法语寄给普鲁士国王腓特烈二世，信中内容说明英国方面曾期待俄国严厉对待普鲁士以迫使其投降（具体内容如文中所述）——这封信直接导致英国和普鲁士的盟友关系彻底破裂。后来历史学家通过研究比特伯爵当日的纪要和信件的俄文原件后发现，彼得寄给腓特烈的翻译件并非整封信而只是部分内容，而大使本人也在信中极大歪曲了比特伯爵的原意。

更多信息可参见以下论文：Karl W. Schweizer and Carol S. Leonard, “Britain, Prussia, Russia and the Galitzin Letter: A Reassessment ”, _The Historical Journal_ , Cambridge, Volume 26, Issue 3 September 1983, pp. 531-556.


End file.
